


everything is special (so long as it's like you)

by solarsenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kenma Plays Pokemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: A quiet day at home for Kuroo and Kenma ends up in some very heartening secrets being shared between them.





	everything is special (so long as it's like you)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this instead of the long fic that i have in mind for them, but no one is surprised. but this is my first hq!! fic! this is exciting for me!

Kuroo lays out on the couch with Kenma’s feet in his lap. He’s zoning out while he listens to the gentle, low music pouring from Kenma’s DS while he goes on whatever Pokémon adventure he was playing through at the moment. Kuroo has gotten very used to the sounds of Pokémon and he’s pretty sure that Kenma is in the process of catching a Pokémon. 

He’s not sure what the sounds of each Pokémon  _ are _ because he’s pretty sure that all of the screeching are the same sound put through different processors. 

Kuroo taps on Kenma’s left instep for his attention, a lazy grin on his lips as he tilts his head. “What are you catching?”

Kenma jerks his foot away and pushes it into Kuroo’s prone stomach until Kuroo whines in submission and holds his hands up. He squints at Kuroo over the top of his DS before he speaks. “A Pokémon,” he says slowly, as is Kuroo is far too stupid to understand.

Kuroo pouts at him as he pushes Kenma’s foot away from his stomach. “I know  _ that _ . Which Pokémon, princess? Is it something powerful?”

Kuroo acknowledges the eye roll that Kenma throws at him before a fairly companionable silence falls over them. The silence lasts for a few beats punctuated by the pleasant Pokémon battle music while Kenma goes about actually catching the elusive Pokémon on his screen. Kenma makes a little happy sound when the pokéball clicks with his success and goes about naming it before he lifts his head up to look at Kuroo. 

“A shiny alolan meowth. I had been working on a catching chain so I could get him.” Kenma opens the Pokémon’s information page before turning his DS around to offer it to Kuroo. 

Kuroo blinks at the screen and takes the DS in his hands, lifting a brow as he flicks his eyes back up at Kenma. “You named him after me?” There’s a tiny bit of awe in his voice as he takes in the equally small Tetsurou, he’s not ashamed to admit it, and the small blush spreading across the top of Kenma’s cheeks makes it more than worth it. 

“He looks like you,” Kenma mumbles by way of explanation, blinking slowly as he rubs his sleeve over his cheeks. “He’s not the only one named after you, though.”

This confession surprises Kuroo more than anything else and he offers the DS back to Kenma. He knows Kenma is particular about his Pokémon to the point that he will grind around an area for hours on end in order to get a suitable Pokémon to then breed it for a  _ better _ version of that same Pokémon. Kenma goes through the game with a system, a  _ very _ regimented one, and Kuroo is both surprised and honored that his name is a part of Kenmas process. 

“Which ones are named after me?” he finds himself asking, marveling at the slow spreading blush that takes up residence on Kenma’s fair cheeks. He hasn’t seen him this shy since the day he first asked Kenma out and it’s...sweet, really. Kuroo finds himself falling a little more in love with him as he watches him. 

Kenma clicks through the game slowly, trying to calm his blush down while he tries to figure out what to sat to Kuroo. “A few. My strongest Sylveon is named after you. It only evolves with high friendship and affection for its trainer, so I wanted it to be named after you. He’s not a shiny, but I love him a lot.” Kenma doesn’t show him the Sylveon in question but Kuroo is familiar with the pink and white eeveelution as he bought Kenma a custom made life size one for valentine’s day. “His name is Tetsu.” Kuroo wonders if that’s what the plush one is named, too. 

“That’s  _ cute _ ,” is what he says instead of embarrassing Kenma further and asking him what he named the plush. “What other ones are named after me?” Kuroo’s heart is swelling a little more as Kenma nervously fiddles with his DS’s screen and looks away from Kuroo to stare at a blank spot on their wall. 

Kenma slowly turns his DS around again, poking Kuroo’s tummy with his socked big toe for his attention. His loyal Torracat is on the screen and Kuroo smiles softly at where the Pokémon’s name rests. ‘Kuro’ replaces the spunky little cat’s species and Kuroo is  _ soft _ with a realization. 

“Isn’t Torracat your partner? You named him after me? Can I ask why?” He knows Kenma well enough to know that his silence is due to shyness, a shyness that he needs to be gentle coaxed out of. It’s a sweeter part of Kenma’s personality and one that only Kuroo gets to see most of the time. “Kenny~ C’mon, you can tell me!” 

Kenma puffs up his red cheeks before he speaks slowly. “The way I play Pokémon, I keep my starter for the whole game. There is not a time where my partner is not in my team – and there is  _ never _ a time when he is out of the first team slot. My partners are almost always my favorite Pokémon in my team and you’re my favorite person. So. It’s not like...hard to understand why I name them that.” 

Kuroo digests that for a few moments. Kenma considers him to be his favorite person to the point that the Pokémon that he holds most dear share his name. It’s so unbelievably  _ cute _ that Kuroo can’t help but grin. “Aw,  _ Kenma _ \--” 

“Shut up.” Kenma cuts him off before he can finish the sentence and say anything super embarrassing. “I love you and I love my Torracat and all of my  _ other _ Pokémon. So you have the same name. That’s that, you’re not allowed to be gross about it.” 

“I’m not being gross! I’m being happily in love with you! I’m also just really honored that you would name any of your precious digital babies after little old me.” 

Kenma stares at Kuroo for a few moments before he smiles and saves his game. Kuroo watches him close the ds and set it aside before kemna moved so that he sits firmly in Kuroo’s lap, leaning forward so that their noses were a mere hair apart. “I named my ‘precious digital babies’ after you because you are my precious real  _ life _ baby.” 

Kuroo can’t help the way that his cheeks flush as he listens to Kenma and he forces himself to huff out a little laugh. “And you call  _ me _ embarrassing. Kiss me, you little minx.” 

Kenma hums softly, leaning the rest of the way forward to press a chaste kiss to Kuroo’s waiting lips. “I’m only embarrassing me when it suits me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come chat to me on twitter where i cry about a lot of things a lot.


End file.
